Alone with Me
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: For Jill to go to college, she must live with Eddie and another guardian in an apartment. It's tough to have a working, loving relationship with a guy she's around constantly. But there is plenty of time for escape in the form of her best friends Adrian and Sydney and Adrian's daughter Rory.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I'm really excited to share this bit of fluff with you all. If you haven't yet, please go read One Step Farther as it will help this all make some sense. The title comes form the Paramore song Be Alone, which I adore. If you ever have any comments, concerns, or just want to say hey, you can review (anonymously or otherwise) or find me on Tumblr (I'm booksrockmyface)._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter One

"I was accepted!" Jill squealed into the phone.

Adrian laughed. "Accepted? Where?"

"Art Institute of Pittsburgh. Which means I'm just a short ride from Court _and_ from my bestest friend and favorite spirit user."

"Lissa?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Lissa?" A small voice asked in the background.

"Wrong aunt." Adrian said with a laugh. "Say hi to Aunt Jill."

"Aunt Jill, hi!" Rory said happily into the phone. "I with Syd and Daddy."

"You are? Are you having fun?" Jill asked.

There was silence on the line.

"She can't hear your head rattling." Adrian laughed.

"Yes, I have fun." Rory said. "Syd goes to school. Just get home."

"Syd's a smart lady isn't she?" Jill asked with an affectionate smile.

"Yeah, Syd a smart lady. Here Daddy."

"Hey. So are you going to get to live on campus or in a house or what?" Adrian asked when he got the phone back.

"Not sure yet. I just got the acceptance letter. Eddie and I celebrated."

"Gross!"

Jill laughed. "I have to _see_ your escapades, you can hear about mine. Anyway, I thought you should be the second to know at the very least."

"Well, we have room here for you and Eddie and maybe another guardian if you want to live the closest possible to your awesome spirit-bound friend."

"I don't want to intrude on you guys. You barely have room when Rory is there. And don't you think you should run it by your girlfriend first?"

"She'd agree to it. She loves me after all."

"I'd agree to what?" Sydney's voice said from the background.

"Jill and Eddie living here."

There was silence on the line, but even from all the miles away, she heard Sydney's whisper in Adrian's ear, "No more random afternoon sex in the living room."

Jill laughed. "I'd hate for you to give that up."

Adrian chuckled. "It's one of my favorite places. We'll help you get settled wherever you end up, kid."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll talk to you later, Adrian." She hung up and then smiled across the room to her boyfriend as he lounged on her couch, watching TV.

"What does he think?" Eddie asked as he motioned her over.

She curled into his side. "He's happy for me. Of course."

"Of course."

"I got to talk to Rory. But I see her pretty much every day anyway. I'm going to miss that kid when I go to college."

Eddie kissed her temple. "We can still see her."

"I'll at least get to see Adrian more." She sighed. "And we'll be living together."

"Going to school together. Taking all the same classes. You'll get tired of me."

"Maybe. But I don't care. I need to keep you safe. I don't trust anyone else to that task." He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to his. "I have to keep you safe, Jill. Not just because you're a royal, but because you're _my_ royal and I just love you so much."

She pressed her lips to his. She smiled seductively as she pulled away. "We still have a while before the official start to the day."

Eddie grinned and pulled her on top of him on the couch. "Where to begin, my princess?"

Jill kissed his lips softly. "Let me just see." She pressed another kiss to his lips and then moved her mouth across his jaw. The muscles worked under her lips and a sigh escaped his lips. She smiled against his skin as her mouth made contact with his neck. She licked slowly back up to his ear and whispered, "Want to play a game?"

"You and your games." The guardian teased. "How about I just have my way with you?"

"_You_ have your way with _me_?" She scoffed. "I'm the one on top right now. It'll be the other way around." She slipped her hand down between them and cupped his growing erection.

He moaned appreciatively and pressed himself into her touch. "Right. So what do you have in mind?"

She smiled and stood. She laughed at his groan of protest. "You want me, you have to come and get me."

Eddie laughed and rolled off the couch. He reached for her, but she held out her hand.

"Wait." She picked up a scarf she'd thrown across the back of a chair when she'd gotten back in from school the day before. She giggled as she walked around behind him. She tied it over his eyes and turned him in several circles. Then, with another giggle, she moved away several feet. "Come and get me, my guardian."

"Oh, my princess." He sighed. He listened a moment and took a step forward.

"You're cold."

He turned to the sound of her voice. She stood a moment and let him walk toward her a few steps.

"You're getting warmer." She said before she sidestepped several more feet in the direction of her bedroom.

He walked toward where her voice had come and then turned sharply in her direction.

"Can you see through that thing?"

"No, but I can hear your feet moving." He walked toward her some more.

She stepped just out of his grasp. "You are so close." She crooned. She stepped into the bedroom. "Come on and get me, baby."

He smiled wickedly and took the last two strides separating them. He grabbed Jill around the waist and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth as he ripped off the blindfold. "No more games." He growled.

"No." She said breathlessly. "Take me."

Eddie's hands wrapped around her tiny waist and carried her toward the bed. He sat her on her feet and kissed her as they both groped for the blanket. They fell onto the mattress with a little bounce and a giggle.

Then it was all seriousness once more as they started to undress each other with great urgency. The kisses Eddie placed over Jill's skin were hot and eager. His mouth moved lower and lower. Jill cried out as his fingers probed into her warm, wet folds.

"Not that way. Not this time." She begged.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded and groped for the drawer on her bedside table. "We're going to be living together. Now is as good a time as any. And I took a page out of Sydney's book." She finally produced what her hands were looking for.

Eddie looked curiously at the box she produced. "Condoms?"

"Of course. I can't have a baby my first year of college. I know we couldn't handle it."

He took the box from her and began to unwrap it. "What was that page you took from Sydney's book?"

"Birth control." She said happily. "No babies allowed." She rubbed her stomach with a laugh.

Eddie chuckled and leaned over her once more. "Not that I'm complaining, but why do we need the condoms?"

"I just started taking them a week ago. Best to be safe." She pulled him more firmly on top of her. "Take me." She repeated.

"Gladly." He purred as he kissed her deeply. He slid inside her slowly and she took in a deep breath.

She let it out slowly and smiled.

"You okay." He asked in a strained voice.

"Great." She panted. "Fantastic. You?"

He nodded. "Not for very long."

Jill slid her hands down his back and grabbed his hips. "Out." She pushed him away. "And then back in." She pulled him back slowly. She repeated it a few times. She wrapped her legs around his as he took up the rhythm. Her hands remained on his waist. Her head fell back against her pillow with a sigh. It ended in a sort of whine. The next time she let out a breath, it came out in a moan.

"I love you." Eddie whispered. He kissed her. He tangled his fingers in her hair and whispered words of love and adoration. Holding off was growing more and more difficult. He wanted to just let go, but he wanted her pleasure to peak first.

"Don't wait for me." Jill sighed. "I'm nowhere close. But it feels so good."

"It feels great for me too." He brushed a kiss over her lips.

She lifted her hands to his face. "Come for me, Eddie."

"Jill—"

"Come for me. I want to know how it feels."

He grabbed her hip with one hand and gripped tightly as he increased the intensity of his thrusts. He pressed his face into the pillow beside her head and cried out as he came. He turned his head and whispered her name like a prayer as he final stilled. "My beautiful princess."

"My amazing warrior." She said in return. She caught his mouth in a lazy kiss that went on and on.

He finally lifted himself off her. He smiled seductively and pressed a kiss to her neck. He moved his mouth lower and lower.

"Oh, I get that already?" She tangled her fingers in his hair as his mouth finally made contact with her clit.

He worked over her slowly, taking his time. He didn't like to rush her climax, though he knew she was close. He licked and kissed and sucked until she gripped his hair tight and cried out over and over.

He kissed his way slowly back up her body. When their lips made contact once more, Jill wrapped her limbs around him and kept him firmly against her for several delicious minutes. Their mouths finally came apart as they gasped for breath.

Eddie rolled away and stared up at the ceiling. "You want to do it again?"

"I wish. I'm still a high school student. I have classes to attend. No excused absences for sex with my boyfriend."

"Damn." He breathed. "And I have to go do other guardian things after I drop you off."

Jill sighed and rolled out of bed. "Come shower with me, at least."

"Don't mind if I do." Eddie followed, slinging her over his shoulder as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: I changed Jill's school to the Art Institute of Pittsburgh because I remembered that Sydney is going to Carnegie Mellon in this world and Drexell is four hours away in Philadelphia. No way she can just pop over to see Adrian whenever she wants if she's there. Please let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Two

"This is the same size as the suite in the palace." Jill grumbled. "And I'm supposed to live here with you and another guardian?"

Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist. "At least we'll share a room."

"We're either going to be ridiculously, grossly romantic on the other side of this or hate each other with a passion."

"I think we'll love passionately." He said with a grin. "And we'll spend as much time apart as we can. You and Shane can go places. We have another guardian on call in the area that we can have come over whenever you need me to go away."

"Can we see Sydney and Adrian?" She asked anxiously.

"As often as they'll have us." He kissed the tip of her nose and then brushed a kiss over her lips.

"No, can we go now? I feel a little... manic."

Eddie examined her face. "I'm sorry I didn't notice."

"It's not your job." Jill protested.

"Yeah, it kind of is. Boyfriend and guardian. I'm supposed to notice those changes in you."

"Most of the time these days it's so gradual that even I don't notice until it's right on me. And I know how it feels before it gets too bad. So I'm not at my worst."

He nodded and stepped into the next room. "Shane, we're going out."

"Yes, sir." The female guardian said. This was her first assignment. She was understandably nervous.

Eddie clapped her on the shoulder. "We're taking a trip to see Adrian Ivashkov. Princess Jillian needs to see him."

She nodded. "All right." She stepped out of the apartment and looked around. "I'll bring the car around."

Jill slipped her hand into Eddie's.

"Do you like her?" He asked.

"She seems to know her stuff."

"But her personality?"

Jill shrugged. "We'll see."

"We will."

* * *

The curtain moved aside after they knocked. A small face pressed to the window and smiled, her green eyes bright with excitement. Rory opened the door and plowed into Jill. "Aunt Jill!"

"Hey, Rory." Jill laughed and lifted her up. "Where's Daddy?"

She pointed. "Studio. Syd is there." She pointed to the living room where Sydney stood.

Adrian stepped out of the side room and smiled. "Jailbait!"

Jill laughed at the old nickname and sat the little girl down. She wrapped her arms around her friend and he placed a hand on her head. She sighed into his shoulder as the creeping darkness was taken away.

"Thanks." She said as she stepped away. "Did you guys meet my new guardian?" She indicated the young woman standing just inside the door. "This is Claudia Shane. She just graduated from St. Vlad's."

Sydney held out her hand. "Welcome to the gang."

Shane looked at the offered hand a moment before she shook it. She caught sight of the lily tattooed on Sydney's cheek. "You're the former Alchemist."

Sydney grinned and looked over her shoulder to Jill and then back to the guardian. "Yes, that's me. Now I'm just a human working an architecture degree."

"And dating the hottest spirit user in the world." Adrian said, holding out his hand to her. "After the queen, of course." He added with a laugh. "This is Lorelei." He indicated his daughter.

Rory smiled up at her. "Hi. I'm going to be a guardian like you some day. And my Mommy and Papochka."

"Hathaway and Belikov." Eddie told her in hushed tones.

Shane nodded. Her face softened and she kneeled in front of the little girl. "With parents like them, I'm sure you'll be great. I bet they've already taught you a lot."

"Uncle Eddie teaches me some, too. See?" She pulled back her fist and punched the guardian in the nose before anyone knew what was happening.

"Lorelei!" Adrian scolded.

Shane stood up laughing and waved him off. "It's fine. That was a mean right hook, Lorelei. He taught you that?" She pointed a thumb at Eddie.

Rory nodded.

"And how old are you?"

She held up two fingers.

"Three, baby." Adrian pulled up her third finger. "Just turned three." He said it with a proud smile.

"Bested by a three-year-old." Shane chuckled. "You'll be a great guardian. Probably just as good as your Mommy and…"

"Papochka." Rory said happily.

"Right."

Sydney lifted the little girl up and tickled her. "No more hitting people outside of training."

"I apologize for the punch." Adrian said, embarrassed.

Shane waved him off. "It's an honor to be punched in the face by Rose Hathaway's daughter."

"I think I'm going to like her." Jill whispered to Eddie as they all took a seat in the living room. At a normal volume, she said, "We're all moved in to the apartment. You guys should come see it."

"We might." Adrian squeezed her around the shoulders. "I'm so happy you're closer."

Rory climbed onto Eddie's lap. "Uncle Eddie, can you teach me the upper cut?"

Eddie chuckled. "We'll see about that one. Papochka may want to teach you a few of those things."

"Not supposed to."

Eddie smoothed a hand over her hair. "Why?"

"Papochka and Mommy says no punches yet." Her eyes were wide.

Eddie made a silly face at her. "Papochka and Mommy need to loosen up."

Rory giggled and rested her head on Eddie's chest.

"Have you found a feeder?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah." Jill said. "It was one of our first stops. We thought about getting one in the apartment, but it would look too suspicious."

"It would."

"Are you guys hungry?" Sydney asked.

"I could eat." Eddie said.

"Of course you could. Jill? Claudia?"

Jill smiled, "Not really. But thank you."

Shane looked nervous and nodded. "Thank you, Miss Sage."

"Call me Sydney, please. Rory, you hungry?"

"Starving, Syd." Rory said dramatically.

"You can't be starving. You've been eating since I walked in the door. Probably even before that." She pulled the girl into her arms and kissed her cheek noisily. "Want to help me cook?"

"No, I want to be with Daddy." She kissed Sydney and then climbed down. "But I love you lots and lots."

"And I love you lots and lots." Sydney ruffled her hair.

Eddie stood. "I'll help."

"Thanks." The two walked off together.

Shane stood. "It's nice talking to you all, I need to patrol."

"Don't hurry off." Adrian pleaded. "We have wards in place. It's not been a large threat."

"I know, sir, but I don't like being complacent." She left the house.

Jill rested her head on Adrian's shoulder. "I'm going to be here a lot. Is that okay?"

"I'm always here, Jailbait. Come whenever you want."

"Can Shane come over?"

"By herself?" He gave her a puzzled look.

"So Eddie and I can have _alone_ time." She looked at the little girl playing nearby. She locked eyes with her friend. "Please? We haven't ever really had any time without people closing in. Even on dates we have guardians all over the place. They've found a way to ward the apartment and if Sydney would be so kind as to perform the extra protection spell, we would all sleep better."

"You should talk to her about it. As for Shane coming here? As long as she's comfortable, I think it would be completely fine."

"Aunt Jill, will you play with me?" Rory asked sweetly.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Jill dropped to the floor beside the little girl.

"You, too, Daddy. You're Theresa." She held up a doll for him.

Adrian laughed and sat down with them.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?" Sydney asked as she peeled a potato.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Eddie said. He was tasked with cutting up the potatoes Sydney peeled.

She gave him a no-nonsense look. "Going to classes to learn fashion design? Really?"

He chuckled and shrugged. "I'll be keeping an eye on her all the time. Much better than at Palm Springs where I had to rely on everyone else."

"And Shane?"

"She's definitely competent. _I_ graduated from St. Vlad's. So did Rose. It's a good school."

"You guys also had Dimitri to put you through your paces that last year."

"Not all of it."

"True." Sydney gave him a sympathetic look. "But it's all good now. And we all have that little one out there." She pointed her thumb toward the living room. "She reminds me a lot of Dimitri sometimes."

"Me too." He chuckled. "And there's a lot of Adrian in her. First of all, those eyes. And she has the smirk down."

"And the charm. She can make me do just about anything with a smile and a 'Pretty please, Syd?'" She laughed.

Eddie laughed along with her. "She's a piece of work." He paused and looked a bit wistful. "Jill and I would have some pretty babies."

"You would. And talented. Fast. Fiercely dedicated." She gave him a supportive smile. "But wait for a few years, huh?"

He nodded. "Of course. As long as Lissa doesn't fight it. She's still not too keen on us."

"I'm sure she'll come around."

"I hope so." He smiled fondly toward the trio playing in the living room floor. "But we've got each other for now."

"You've got each other forever. That girl's not letting you go."

He shook his head as he watched her. Sydney then watched as Eddie put down his utensils, walked into the living room and kneeled beside Jill. He then placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face up until he could see her eyes. The corner of her mouth tilted up just before he gave her a kiss. Then he stood and returned to the kitchen to help Sydney finish cooking.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: You get to learn more about Shane in this chapter. Let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Three

Eddie grumbled as they sat in the first class together. Shane would have many of the classes, too. She would be far guard and mostly sit separate. Eddie wasn't looking forward to further academics, especially on a subject that had him completely uninterested.

"You'll be okay." Jill said affectionately. She giggled as she opened her notebook, prepared to take notes. "I'm so excited!"

"You're a nerd." He teased, leaning close.

"But you love me anyway." She whispered.

"I suppose I love you a little bit to follow you on this crazy ride."

"Kind of your job." She smirked.

He shook his head and laughed. "Your Adrian is showing."

Jill looked toward the door as Shane shifted nervously in her chair as the students all streamed in. The day before, she and Eddie had been able to do a security sweep of all the classrooms. The students were still a mystery, though.

Eddie rested a hand on her arm. "She's a little jumpy, isn't she?"

"She's new. And we're in a new place. I'm glad she's so anxious right now. It means she's always on the look-out. But you and she should work on control. Make it less obvious."

He nodded. "Will do."

After going through the orientation of all her classes and getting her first taste of how a college class was run, Jill was happily exhausted.

Shane hurried into the apartment and did a security sweep as Eddie and Jill made their way in at a much slower pace. Shane rubbed her hands together as they walked in. "My night to cook. And I am feeling as tired as you two look. I'll go out and get something. Requests?"

"Thai?" Jill said hopefully.

"Do you need the feeder?" Eddie asked softly.  
She shook her head. "We went yesterday. I'll be fine for a couple more days."

"Okay." He looked to his fellow guardian. "I'm okay with Thai if you are."

"Sounds great." She pulled out her phone and located the nearest restaurant. "Just a little bit of everything? Or do you guys have something specific in mind?"

"Curry." Jill said.

Eddie plopped down on the couch and picked up the remote. "Just get a bit of everything, Shane. We'll eat it all, I'm sure. Use the Court credit card."

She nodded. "I'll call when I'm on my way back." She said pointedly. She picked up her keys and her purse and headed out.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Eddie asked as he listened for the engine to start.

Jill grinned and pulled him off the couch. "She's just given us about a half hour. Let's get going."

Eddie followed. He closed the door to the room they shared and very quickly removed his clothes and she did the same. They fell into bed together, a tangle of limbs and tongues and lips. She flipped him onto his back and took control. She lowered herself over him and moved at such a swift pace from the start, that Eddie's senses ran wild.

Their voices blended together in the fury, taking joy in having the place to themselves for these few precious minutes. He came before her and she slowed. She stilled over him for several delicious moments, enjoying the feel of him still hard within her.

"How close are you?" He asked hoarsely.

She smiled. "Very."

"So keep going. I'm good. And I'm getting a great view." He smoothed his hands up her body and took her breasts in his hands.

She leaned over him and kissed him softly as she started to move again. She leaned back once more. She took one hand from her breast and slid it down her body once more. "Here." She guided his fingers to her clit.

He rubbed a thumb over her nipple as he rubbed the hard, ready nub between her thighs. He reveled in the moans and sighs that escaped her and then she came in a loud exclamation. She collapsed on top of him.

They lost track of time and were aroused by the sound of the door opening. Shane's voice drifted to them, "I tried calling both of you several times."

"Damn." Jill rolled away. "Be right there."

"Walk of shame." Eddie grumbled.

"Food's on the kitchen counter." Shane called.

Jill gave him a lingering kiss. "Like she didn't know it was going to happen."

He shrugged and left the room ahead of her. "Smells great, Shane. Thanks."

"No problem, Castile." Shane responded.

Jill stepped toward the bar that held the food. Eddie handed her a container of curry with a secretive smile. She took the offered bowl and utensils from Shane. They assembled plates and then the other guardian excused herself to her bedroom.

"You don't have to hide away." Jill assured her.

Shane smiled. "I know. But I also know you two should get some time. When the two of you start to get tired of each other, I'll be around to break up the boredom. And until then, I'll be in my room, staying out of your hair."

There was silence as she closed her door. Jill and Eddie took seats at the bar and began eating in silence for quite a while.

"What do you think her story is?" Jill asked softly.

"Unless she willing to tell us, it's none of our business, my princess." Eddie said gently.

She sighed. "Oh, my guardian, you frustrate me in so many ways. I was only speculating. Do you think she's into guys or girls? Or both?"

"Maybe neither?"

"I'm straight." She called from her room. "It's a tiny apartment." She stepped into the living room. "If you want to know, ask." She took a bite of rice and leaned against the doorframe. The look on her face was a kind challenge to the Moroi princess.

"Straight." Jill said. "Okay. Do you like anybody?"

"Not at the moment." She smiled. "But there have been a few. It doesn't matter anyway. I'll guard you with my life, your highness. No boy will distract me from that. You come first."

"Tied with studies." Eddie informed her. "We can't flunk out if we mean to protect her."

Jill sighed. "You've been around Sydney too long. They'll fix your grades if they need to."

"They won't need to fix mine, Jill." Eddie assured her. "I'll keep it up."

"And I've always had a bit of a thing for fashion." Shane said. "So when I was assigned to you, after I got over the shock of something so prestigious straight out of school, I was really excited. I get to look out for you _and _learn something useful."

"I'm glad." Jill said.

She took a few tentative steps toward them. "So how long have you two…?"

"Two years." Eddie said proudly.

"Officially, just a few months." Jill elaborated. "We dated and made out in secret for a long time before that."

"Does the queen know?" Shane asked, sitting beside Jill.

"Yes." Jill chuckled. "She was one of the last to know. She was furious. Still a little upset."

"Why?" Shane shook her head and waved her hands. "That's not my business."

"No, it's fine. Lissa is worried. She's working on her own family, but we're the only two Dragomirs so far. She wants to build the line back up. She thinks she needs my help with more Moroi babies. No dhampir baby can help keep quorum."

Shane nodded and chewed thoughtfully. "Could you adopt a baby and give it the Dragomir name?"

"Probably, but it wouldn't be a true Dragomir. So it wouldn't count."

Shane contemplated some more. "From what I have observed of the queen and her husband, they will gladly have enough children to fill the palace."

Eddie chuckled. "You _are_ observant."

Shane shrugged. "I was trained for it."

They fell into another silence for a long time. And then Eddie said, "We need to find a gym where we can keep up our training." He pointed his fork at Jill. "I want to teach you a few more things."

She smiled, "I bet you do."

He nudged her leg with his own. "Just in case someone breaks past Shane and me both before we can get you to safety. More than just throwing a well-placed groin kick."

"It'll stun them. Men and women both." She pointed out.

"True." Eddie said. "But a lot of other simple moves can incapacitate an opponent even more. I need you to know, Jill."

She nodded. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I need to call my mom and tell her about my first day."

The guardians were left alone. Eddie took a breath and said, "Can I trust you?"

"I sure hope so." She said. "We're both working toward the same objective."

"Good to hear. As to that, we're going to utilize some extra protection methods. The stake ward put down keeps Strigoi out, but there are other people that still want Jill dead. Sydney… she's been learning magic. And she has a protection spell she can lay down to keep anyone with ill will out."

Shane chewed thoughtfully for a long time. She nodded. "I've only ever seen humans wield magic in movies."

"Well, she can. And she's really good. And I would appreciate it if you would keep the knowledge of her magical abilities just between us." He gave her a stern look.

"Yes, sir." She said it formally.

"Tell me again what our story is if anyone asks. I want to make sure you have it."

Shane smiled. "Jill and I have been friends since we were in diapers. We always aspired to a life in the world of fashion. You and she started dating and you decided to try out fashion alongside us because you had no other ideas and couldn't stand to be parted from your love."

"Good. And you tell it well. You should spend some time with Jill making up some childhood memories in case people ask." He finished eating and put his plate in the sink. "I'll get the dishes whenever you finish. He put away all the containers and then started on his homework.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Sorry it's been so long for this update. But I hope this overload of cute makes up for it. Next chapter may be much steamier!_

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Four

"You're so cute." Jill said as she dropped onto the couch beside Eddie. "With your studying and rugged strength."

He grinned and put his books away. "You're cute, too. With your adorable little nose."

"I think you're cuter." She draped her legs over his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, you're the cutest." He pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"Mm-mm. You are." She kissed him.

"You are." He kissed her again.

"No, you." She giggled as they kissed once more.

"Gag." Shane said as she walked into the room. "I'm going for a run and perimeter search. Back in about twenty."

"Have fun." Eddie said.

She stretched by the door. "Yeah, if two decide to have 'fun,' please do it elsewhere, I nap on that couch." And then she was out the door.

They listened for the click of the lock before they moved again. Eddie smiled at Jill and then lowered her to the couch. He continued to look down at her for several seconds, his eyes full of wonder.

"What?" She asked almost breathlessly.

"You're just so beautiful. I don't think I take enough time to appreciate it sometimes."

She sighed. "Hot and flattering. And strong. God, I'm lucky."

He dropped his face lower. "No, I'm the lucky one. I'm the one banging a crowned princess." He kissed her smiling mouth before she could say anything else. His hand slipped up her shirt and he felt her voice catch. But before he lifted his hand to touch her breast, as she was expecting, he veered off to the side and dug his fingers into her ribs.

She broke the kiss and tried to wiggle out from underneath him. She squealed and screamed and begged him to stop.

Eddie grinned and stopped tickling her, but he left his hand resting on her side. He went back to the kiss and didn't break it for several blissful minutes. Jill managed to push up his hips, unpinning her legs from beneath his. She wrapped her ankles around his and slipped her hands into the back waistband of his pants. Time was lost, it didn't matter. All Jill wanted was to stay wrapped in this kiss and Eddie's arms forever.

And then the door opened. Eddie jumped up and reached for his stake he stashed under the couch cushion in a swift, fluid motion.

"Just me." Shane said, her hands held out in front of her.

Eddie lowered the weapon and ran his fingers through his hair.

"But good to see you still have all your reflexes even when you're making out with your charge. I'll be sure to let Guardian Hathaway know." She locked the door once more and went to her bedroom.

"That was hot." Jill breathed.

Eddie chuckled and sat back down. He rested his hand on her stomach. "Thanks, I try." He leaned over her and kissed her once more. But this one was fleeting. He gathered all his books and then retreated to the bedroom he and Jill shared.

Jill got up and followed. "I want to go out."

"On a date?" He asked.

"No, to rob a bank. Of I want to go on a date. I feel like all we do is sit around here and make out. Make love. And that's great, but I want dinner and a movie. Or miniature golf. Or just sitting on a bench in the park sharing some fries and watching people. Something that's not here."

He nodded. "Okay. We'll go. I may have an idea or two."

"Tell me!" She demanded.

"Just get ready to go out. And be prepared for fun. Put on walking shoes." He pressed a kiss to her lips and then walked out to search for Shane. Her bedroom door was closed. He rapped on it lightly and waited.

Shane opened it and looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"I'm taking Jill on a date. I don't want to leave you behind, but I do want you to kind of _not_ be there."

"I've been practicing keeping an eye on her in large crowds from farther away." Shane said. "I don't want to interfere on a date."

"I know it's awkward living with us and I'm sorry. Whenever you need to get away, let us know and we can stay in and lock the door and you can go for however long you need."

She nodded. "Sure. So where are we going?"

He leaned in. "Don't say anything, but we're going to the zoo. There's an aquarium."

Shane's face broke into a smile. "Perfect. I hope she likes it."

"Me too."

They were out the door in less than an hour. As they pulled up to the zoo, Jill turned to Eddie with a grin. "Really?"

"Really." He parked the car and looked at her. "Wait there."

Shane got out before and walked around, looking around for any malicious intent or suspicious people. Eddie hurried around to Jill's door and opened it.

He held out his hand with a smile. "My Princess?"

Jill giggled. "Eddie, you are a genius."

"I was hoping you'd like the idea. I've been sitting on it for a while."

"I'll love it." She assured him as she stepped closer.

Shane held back only slightly as they walked to the admissions gate. Eddie paid for their tickets and they stepped into the park.

Jill took out the map and began to look over it. "I want to see everything." She announced.

Eddie laughed. "I don't know if we can see everything. Or if we should." He looked up at the sky, no clouds in sight, and then looked over his girlfriend. "We should do as much indoor stuff as we can. Or at least places that are shaded."

Jill sighed and nodded. "Okay. Let's just head here." She pointed to a place marked "Water's Edge."

"Of course you want to do the water thing." Eddie teased.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "It's the main reason you wanted to come, isn't it? For me and the water?"

He smiled and shrugged. "Maybe. But I like penguins, so I thought we could see some."

"Oh, we'll see them." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the path.

Shane stayed a discreet distance away, her eyes always scanning. Eddie kept looking her way and making contact. But for the most part, he was in the moment with Jill. She was so excited to be here and he was so glad to see her this happy.

She stopped and pointed to the exhibit they had just passed. A tiger was lying on its side, relaxing in the sun. "Look how pretty she is."

"Yeah." Eddie breathed. He wasn't looking at the tiger.

Jill looked sideways and saw his look. She laughed and gently elbowed him. "Stop."

"Stop what? Admiring my girlfriend?"

She bumped shoulders with him and then started walking once more. They made it to the exhibit Jill had pointed out at first. They wondered only a short time before they found the sea otters. They watched for a long time as they played, diving into the water and then popping up. Some simply floated along, relaxing in the water. One curious one walked closer to them and examined them for a while before he hurried back to the water.

Jill giggled. "That was so cute."

"It was." Eddie agreed. "I wish we could play with them."

"I can a little." She looked around and then held out her hand slightly. She gently manipulated the water to churn it just enough.

The otters looked around nervously for the most part. A few dove under to try to find the source. Jill did it again, pushing a couple just a few inches apart. They swam back and waited. Jill did it again and again they swam back to the spot and waited. She did it just once more and then pulled Eddie on to the next destination.

The polar bears didn't have much fun with Jill's water antics. The ones that were in the water quickly got out. One dove back in after they watched for a while, but there was no more current and it felt safe. It continued to float.

They finally made their way into the aquarium. Jill felt such relief at being surrounded by so much water. She just leaned into Eddie and sighed.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "Let's go find the penguins."

She laughed. "Okay."

They spent a long time wandering around the aquarium. Eddie continued to check with Shane, but all was clear. At the penguin exhibit, Eddie leaned forward and watched intently. Jill slipped her arm around his back.

The birds seemed to be playing a game where they were chasing each other to the top of a slope and then sliding down into the water once more. They swam and danced in their little pond for a few minutes and then got out and did the chase and slide once more. It was relaxing watching the penguins do their thing. And Jill was also quite enamored with her boyfriend's enjoyment of the situation.

She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face. "I sure do love you."

"I sure love you too." He brushed a kiss over her lips.

"Let's see what else there is around here."

"Okay."

The rest of the zoo wasn't nearly as interesting as the aquarium, but it was a fun afternoon. And Jill made every excuse to kiss Eddie. They passed by the tiger once more and watched her for a long time.

Jill sighed. "I've had fun, but I need to see the feeder. The sun has gotten the best of me."

Eddie nodded and led her back toward the front gate. "We'll get you fixed up. And then we'll relax for the rest of the evening."

"Send Shane somewhere." Jill whispered.

"Where?"

"A movie or something. Anything. I want the apartment to ourselves for a couple hours."

"Okay, I'll talk to her." He kissed her softly and then finished their journey to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Five

Eddie supported Jill as they walked toward the front of the feeder building. Doing magic in the sunlight probably wasn't the smartest, but Jill had a genetic need to work her magic. And she didn't have much chance to most of the time. Perhaps Eddie should encourage some of the water use at home more often. Or take her places at night she could practice.

Jill patted his hand reassuringly before she went in to see the next available feeder. Shane and Eddie were alone for the moment.

"Go to a movie or go hang out with some of your new friends. Something. Please?" Eddie asked.

Shane nodded her understanding. "I'll take myself out to a movie." She assured him. "But I'll leave my phone on in case you need anything."

"Dinner, too." Eddie reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. "Here."

She held up her hand. "I'm paid for what I do, you know? You don't have to give me extra money to take time off. I know you've had very little time together. I'll try to stay away for a long time. Maybe I'll go to a double feature."

"Just stay safe. Keep your stake close." Eddie stood when Jill emerged.

The Moroi princess smiled self-consciously. "Ready?"

Eddie placed his hand on her back and led her outside. She was definitely steadier this time around. Shane was a few steps ahead.

Eddie leaned close to Jill and whispered, "As soon as we get home, she's going to go out for a while. We'll have the whole place to ourselves."

Jill kissed his cheek just before she got into the car. She was antsy the entire way. Shane hurried ahead and did her normal check of the area and the building. She gave Eddie the all-clear signal and watched as they made their way inside.

Eddie gave her the keys in her out-stretched hand. "Let us know when you'll be back."

"And you let me know if you need anything while I'm out." She returned.

"Will do. Stake?"

Shane patted her side. "I'll remember my training, Guardian Castile."

"You do that, Guardian Shane."

He closed and locked the door behind the other guardian and watched Jill a moment. She smiled and crooked her finger to follow as she headed down the hall to the bathroom. Eddie chuckled and kicked off his shoes. He followed the trail of her discarded clothes and added his own to the piles.

Jill stood just inside the bathroom. "We should try to remember to pick those up before Claudia gets back."

"I don't want to think about _Claudia_ right now." He pulled her to his chest and kissed her slowly and thoroughly.

She walked backward and stopped at the bathtub. She broke the kiss and smiled at her boyfriend. "You aren't going to shower in your underwear, are you?"

Eddie chuckled and dropped the last piece of clothing onto the floor.

Jill looked down appreciatively. "Well, good evening to you, too."

He laughed again and placed his hands on her waist. "I'm going to kiss every inch of you."

"I'll gladly reciprocate." She kissed him deeply and then moved away just enough to start fiddling with the water.

Eddie stepped behind her and splayed his hands over her back. He slowly took in the planes of her slender form as she set the perfect water temperature. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, breathing in her glorious scent. She smelled fresh, like the water she wielded so well, and there was a bite of sharp floral from her soap and perfume.

She leaned back into him with a sigh. "Get in."

He kissed her shoulder once more and then stepped into the spray, the perfect temperature for them both. She followed and wrapped her arms around him. They kissed languidly again as the water flowed over them.

Jill eventually moved away just enough to pick up Eddie's soap from the tray. She took it and started lathering him with it. "I just love the way this smells on you."

"Do you?" His breath caught as she used her other hand to distribute the soap over his broad, muscular chest.

She bit her lip and nodded. "Oh, the many perks of dating a dhampir."

He smiled seductively. "What are they?"

"Well, loyalty is the first." She moved her hands up his left side and down his arm. "You're strong and fast." She moved to the other arm. "And you, in particular, are persistent. Even subtly."

He smiled. "And how is that?"

"You always showed me in little ways that I was more than just your charge. Turn around."

He did as she requested and stood very still as her hands and the soap spread over his back. She didn't say anything else, but hummed softly. All this was really only making him want her all the more. But he waited. They had several hours. He could endure being washed as thoroughly as she was doing.

She dropped to her knees and worked the soap over his bottom and legs. She grabbed his hips and turned him around once more. She looked up at him lovingly as she started to finally wash his swollen length.

"Jill." He gasped.

She stopped and pushed him back under the water to rinse off as she stood.

Eddie let out a long breath. "Well, there are plenty of perks to dating a Moroi princess."

"Tell me." Jill prompted as he began lathering soap over her lithe body.

"Well, you're hot." He chuckled. "But besides that, you're compassionate and intelligent. And I get to spend every single moment with my girlfriend. And I get paid for it."

"So you're like glorified prostitute." She teased and pressed herself into his touch.

He chuckled again. "Making love to you is great. _This_ is fantastic. But getting to keep you safe is the best part. I don't trust anyone else to this task, Jill. Because I love you far too much."

They were silent as Eddie finished washing Jill. He got down on his knees as she had done and slipped a soapy hand between her legs to tease her a little as she had done to him.

She gripped his shoulders and let out a little giggle. "Oh, Eddie, I love you."

"And I love you, my princess." He pulled her under the water and renewed the kissing. He pressed her against the wall and the water followed. He smiled against her lips. "Water magic is my favorite."

"You're _my_ favorite." She wrapped her leg around his waist.

"Hold that thought." He stepped back. "Thirty seconds."

"I'm coming with you." She turned off the water and grabbed a towel. "Wait." Methodically and as thoroughly as she had washed him, she dried the water from Eddie's skin.

"You could just do this with your magic." He pointed out.

"And where is the fun in that?" She wrapped the towel around his throbbing erection and tugged gently.

"God, Jill!"

She giggled and dropped the towel on the floor. "Come on." She took his hand and led him to their room.

He lifted her off the ground and quickly carried her the rest of the way. He laid her gently on the bed and moved over her. He renewed the kiss briefly and then reached into the drawer.

"What if I told you we should take our chances?" She asked as she watched him open the condom.

"I would say that you are ridiculous, my princess. And I love you, but we're not ready to risk a baby."

She smiled and sat up. She cupped his cheeks and kissed his mouth softly. She reclined on the bed once more, pulling him with her. "Good boy."

He chuckled. "Testing me, my princess?"

"I need to know my guardian has my best interest at heart." She wrapped her legs around his waist once more.

"Did I prove myself worthy, your highness?"

"Yes, you did. So make love to me now. I'm ready."

"I am, too." He slowly slid inside her. He smiled when she moaned his name. "I love you."

"You said that."

"I mean it." He locked his mouth on hers and started moving as slowly and leisurely as he kissed her.

Their hands roamed, but their mouths never disconnected. They swallowed each other's moans and cries as they moved together and grew closer and closer to climax. She met hers first, but not by very much. And even after, they continued to kiss for several glorious moments. They held each other tightly.

Eddie finally removed his mouth from hers and moved his lips across her jaw and down her neck. He pressed his eyes into her shoulder.

Jill's fingers combed through his hair. She kissed his head. "When we're older and away from this school and I'm a decently successful designer, I want babies with you. Lots of them."

"And how many exactly is 'lots?'" He asked.

"Four. Five."

"Ten? Twenty?"

She laughed. "I'm the one that has to do most of the work."

"Yeah, well, as much as I don't care how many we have, your sister might have a thing or two to say." He lifted himself up and kissed her once more before he rolled away. He slipped his hand into hers. "But four is a decent number, I'd say."

"So should we make a plan? For our future?"

"How about we get you a degree first? Then marriage and babies."

She pushed herself up on her elbow. "You want to marry me?"

"Of course I want to marry you. Why wouldn't I? You're amazing, Jill. I like calling you my girlfriend, but I'd love to call you my wife."

Jill rolled on top of Eddie and kissed him hard. "I'd be honored to call you husband and to be your wife."

"I would be, too."

"But not for a while. Like you said, degree first." She kissed him again and rested her head on his chest. "Rest up. We only have little more time before Claudia comes back and I want to be more vocal next time."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: A couple of my favorite characters return in this chapter. Let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Six

Jill rolled away with a content sigh just as Eddie's phone went off. "Why do her shopping trips go by so quickly?"

"It's not Shane, it's Rose. She says she's going to come check on us all soon." He typed out a response.

"How soon is soon?" Jill rolled into him and kissed his shoulder.

"That's what I'm asking." His phone buzzed again. "_That's_ Shane. She's a headed back." He kissed her forehead and got out of bed. "I'll start supper." He started dressing.

"And I'm just going to lay here a while."

"You do that." He pulled his shirt over his head.

"We have sketches due. And a test."

"Don't remind me." He leaned over her. "You should do the sketches for me. Mine suck."

She smiled and shook her head. "At least you have a good eye. And the professors see that. You'll do great, my guardian."

"You infuriate me, my princess." He growled just before he kissed her.

She ran her fingers down his chest. She purred, "In the most glorious ways, right?"

"Right." He chuckled and kissed her once more.

Jill watched him leave and then rolled over and dozed for a while.

"Whoa, naked!" A woman exclaimed from the doorway.

Jill shot up and hurled a glass of water, propelled by her magic, at the door.

"Rose, I told you to let me get her." Eddie protested.

"Good aim, Jill." Rose said with a smile before she walked away.

Eddie stepped into the room and shut the door. "I'm sorry, babe. I tried to stop her. She was just playing around."

"I almost took her head off." Jill got up and started dressing. "I didn't realize she'd be here tonight."

"I asked her what soon meant and she said nothing. I guess we only get the heads-up that it's about to about to happen, not specifics." He grabbed her around the waist as she passed to get to the dresser. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She wrapped her arms around him. "But if you can't stop Rose Hathaway from barging in on your naked girlfriend, you've got a problem."

He nodded. "I'm going soft."

She pressed her hips close to his. "Not too soft."

He laughed and kissed her hard. "That's for later."

She tried to step back, but he held her fast. "I'll be out in a minute. Adrian and Sydney are on their way with Rory."

"Yeah, Rose asked me if it was cool for them to meet here." He pushed hair off her cheek.

"I was a little too distracted to see. I probably would have realized it sooner."

"You need your rest. I put you through your paces." He winked.

She giggled and kissed him again. "Let me finish dressing."

Eddie walked into the other room and pointed a finger at his friend. "You need to learn the word 'stop.'"

Rose shrugged. "I'm not the one keeping naked Moroi princesses in my room."

Shane opened the door, calling out, "Some help with the groceries would be much appreciated as long as everyone's decent." She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Rose. "Oh, Guardian Hathaway, ma'am. Hello. I didn't realize you would be here."

"I came to town to pick up my daughter. Thought I'd kill two birds with one stone and check up on the situation here." Rose explained.

Jill stepped out of the bedroom. "Did I hit you with that glass?"

Rose shook her head. "Came pretty close."

"I'm going to help Shane with the groceries." Eddie followed the other guardian out the door.

Jill took a seat next to Rose at the bar. "I tried to get Adrian to bring Rory over so I could see her. I miss seeing her every few days."

"I miss her like crazy when she's here." Rose said softly. "It's so far away."

"Do you have to work?"

"I _am_ working." She said with a grin. "And then I'll go home with my baby girl and we'll hang out for the rest of the night and try to readjust her clock."

"Is that difficult?"

"Not too much." Rose said. "Adrian usually adjusts his schedule enough that it's not too much different from hers. And Sydney is great about it when she's up at two AM and gets a little loud. Must be hard for her. But she suffers through it."

"Yeah, I've never been pulled into fights about that." Jill said. "But I can see it frustrates her sometimes."

"I know. I wouldn't blame her for getting on to either of them."

"Guess who's here?" Eddie said as he stepped through the door.

A blur of dark hair ran into the apartment screaming, "Mommy, I'm here!"

Rose laughed and swung her daughter up into her arms. "Dushen'ka! I missed you."

"I missed _you_, Mommy." Rory exclaimed. "Where's Papochka?"

"At work. He had to work at the front gate today." Rose made a face.

Her daughter mimicked it. "Papochka doesn't like that."

"I don't either. But we should be able to get him out for a break once we get back. Would you like that?"

Rory nodded enthusiastically. "But can we stay some more?"

Rose kissed her cheek and then sat her down. "I guess we can stay a bit longer. If Aunt Jill and Uncle Eddie don't mind."

She turned her eyes to Jill. "Please, Aunt Jill?"

"I don't see why not." She lifted the little girl into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I miss you, Rory."

"I miss you, Jill." She kissed Jill noisily and then wiggled out of her arms. She ran to Adrian as he stepped through the door. "Jill says we can stay."

"Good. I'm glad." He ruffled her hair and then stepped past her to Jill. "Hey, Jailbait."

Jill wrapped her arms around her friend. "For someone who lives so close, we don't get together often enough."

"We'll work on that. You guys and Sydney are so busy with school."

"Weekly family dinners?" Shane suggested.

"You consider yourself part of the family, then?" Rose asked as she hugged Rory close to her chest.

Shane blushed. "I didn't necessarily mean to imply that I was part of the family."

Rose smiled. "After Rory met you the first time, she didn't stop talking about you for a week. You're close enough to the family, I'd say."

"I made tacos." Eddie said, moving to the stove. "Should be enough for everyone."

"With four dhampirs in attendance?" Rose said. "We can try."

"Yeah, have you seen how much our daughter can put away?" Sydney said with a laugh.

Rose gave Sydney a kind smile. "Did she eat everything in the house this week?"

"And then some." Sydney chuckled. "We went grocery shopping twice." She tapped Rory's nose.

"We steer clear of all-you-can-eat buffets." Adrian added.

"You already did." Jill pointed out. "Nothing that low for Adrian Ivashkov." She winked.

He chuckled. "You know me too well, Jailbait." He pulled her into another hug. "Anyway, I went to the feeder a little while ago, so I'm not that hungry."

"I could eat a house." Shane said as she stepped forward and picked up a plate. "I'm sorry, Guardian Hathaway." She stopped herself. "Would you like a plate?"

"I'll make something in a minute. You go ahead." Rose assured her.

Shane quickly made a plate with very little on it and retreated into the living room. Eddie made a plate and then set it in front of Jill.

"You didn't have to do that." Jill admonished.

"Making up for letting Rose get past me." He winked.

Jill chuckled and took a bite of her taco.

"Sorry about that, Jill." Rose made a plate and then sat with Rory once more on her lap. The two shared food off the plate as they talked.

"It's fine, really." Jill said. "It's not like you saw much."

"May have seen some nip." Rose grinned. "I can see what he sees in you."

"It's not just about her body." Eddie protested.

"Of course not." Rose added. She covered her daughter's ears with her hands. "I'm sure she's also a great lay."

"Can we stop talking about this now?" Eddie said. "There's a kid in the room."

Adrian chuckled. "Is that why you keep Dimitri around, Rose?"

"Among a few other small things." Rose chuckled. She kissed the back of Rory's head.

"More tacos?" Rory asked.

"Sure thing, kid." Eddie said, jumping to make her more.

Sydney laughed. "She's got every single one of us pegged, doesn't she?"

"Worth it." Eddie sat another taco in front of Rory and patted her head. "That good?"

She nodded.

"What do you say?" Rose and Adrian said at the same time. They both laughed.

"Thank you, Uncle Eddie." She giggled.

"You are most welcome." Eddie said. "You got a respectful kid there, Hathaway."

"It's not all me, Castile." She smiled at Adrian and Sydney. "She's got a whole community looking after her."

Jill held out her hand and Eddie took it. "Including us."

Eddie nodded.

Rose let Rory finish eating and then stood. "We should head out. We have a long drive ahead of us, dushen'ka."

Rory nodded. She wrapped her arms around Adrian's waist. "I miss you, Daddy."

Adrian picked her up and whispered in her ear, "I love you, baby. And it won't be long until we're together again. I promise."

"You should walk us out." Rose suggested.

Adrian nodded. He stepped toward Sydney. "Give Syd a hug and kiss."

Rory held out her arms and launched herself at Sydney. "Love you bunches and bunches."

"To the moon and back, my sweet girl." Sydney hugged her close.

Jill watched as the parents left the apartment.

Sydney sat down on the chair Rose had just vacated. "It gets harder every time."

"I'm so sorry." Jill said softly.

Sydney looked toward her. "It's pretty rough the next couple days on my end. It must be hell on you."

Jill nodded. "But we handle it." She shared a look with Eddie.

Eddie kissed her temple and walked to the other end of the room to talk with Shane.

Jill asked, "You're all right, aren't you?"

Sydney shrugged. "It's stressful with school and a boyfriend that teeters just on the edge of sanity sometimes. But good otherwise. And you?"

"It's great. I get to spend all this time with Eddie and I get to learn my craft. And I'm near my best friends, even if we haven't been taking advantage of it." She chuckled. "But we will. I'll see to it. I know Adrian can get lost in his art a lot of the time and you have a big workload now that you're in the thick of it."

"Yeah. And since I took on an extra workload these last couple summers, I am only a couple more semesters away from finishing up."

"And then what?"

"Masters, internship, job. We're hoping to move a little closer to Court once I'm all done. To be closer to Rory."

"I hope it all works out for you." She grinned. "I may know some people who could pull some strings."

"That particular someone already got me into an amazing architecture program. I don't know if he would or could do much more."

"I bet you he would. He's crazy about Rory. He'll do anything to keep her parents close to her."

Adrian came in a short while later smelling faintly of cigarettes. His eyes were wild and Jill could feel the stress of the separation already leaking through the bond. She put the block back in place as firmly as possible. It was difficult.

Sydney met him at the door and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Stay."

"I'm trying." He assured her.

Jill made her way to Eddie's side as the other couple held each other by the door. She curled up against Eddie and held onto him as she fought the wave of emotion coming from Adrian.

"Hey, I'm sorry, kid." Adrian said above her. He squeezed her shoulder.

She felt his magic healing the darkness from her. She relaxed a fraction, but she was still keyed up.

"Sleep well. Thanks for supper." He kissed the top of her head and then stepped away.

Shane walked them to their car without a word and then returned. She secured the door and then asked, "Who wants to study?"

Eddie grumbled.

Jill chuckled. "I suppose we can try."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I promise you won't be disappointed (especially since I have another chapter ready to post right after this)._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Seven

"Can we stay in bed today?" Jill asked, holding Eddie a little tighter.

"We probably could. But I need to pee first."

She chuckled and rolled away. "Well, other than necessities like that."

"Sure. Cuddle, read, make love a couple more times." He kissed her temple. "Be right back."

"Breakfast in bed would be much appreciated." She called after him.

He poked his head back in the door. "Yeah, why don't you get on that?" He winked and closed the door.

She laughed again and stretched. She rolled out of bed and pulled one of his shirts over her head. Being the same height, it stopped at the top of her thighs. It probably would have been fine walking around the apartment in just her underwear and his shirt if not for Shane also living there. She sighed and picked out a pair of sweats from the drawer and finally left the room.

She started pulling ingredients out of the fridge and cabinets for pancakes.

Shane unlocked the front door and stepped inside. "Hey, that looks good." She commented.

"Hope it tastes just as good." Jill said. "I haven't made them myself in a while. How was your run?"

Shane shrugged and filled a glass of water. "It was a run."

"And everything's clear?"

"As always." She sat down and chewed her lip. "I've been meeting up with this guy at the park."

"Oh?" Jill took out a pan and started heating it.

"Yeah. He's a senior at Carnegie Mellon studying architecture, of all things. He said he knows Sydney." Shane leaned her head on her hand. "He's so cute, Jill. And really sweet. He asked me dinner tonight. Should I go?"

"Of course you should go." Eddie said as he walked in the room. "And not just to get you out of the apartment for us, but to get you out there for yourself."

"Yeah, you need that." Jill said. "You deserve a little romance of your own and not having us thrown in your face." She placed a couple pancakes on a plate and sat it in front of Shane. "I'll even help you get ready. We're close enough to the same size and I have a dress you can wear that will look great with your coloring. Unless you have something of your own in mind."

Shane shook her head as she chewed. "I didn't bring anything date worthy. I didn't think I'd be going on dates."

Jill put a plate out for Eddie. "I'll get you all gussied up for this guy. So tell us more."

"His name is Whitney, Whit. He's about a foot taller than me, dark brown hair with red highlights, milk chocolate eyes. Southern accent." She was nearly swooning by the time she was done with the description. "And he's smart. He thinks fashion design is a great thing to study. He always asks me about my latest assignments. He's really enthusiastic about his own studies. And he's hilarious. He makes me laugh every time we meet."

Jill handed each of the dhampirs another pancake. "Infatuation suits you, Claudia."

Shane grinned. "We'll see how tonight goes and see if a relationship suits me. I've never been on a date."

"Just be yourself." Jill encouraged.

Eddie added, "But remember to leave out the part where you were trained to kill."

Shane chuckled. "I told him I was in ROTC in high school and am still considering actually joining the military, but I've had extensive training in the meantime. I have too many visible scars to think up another lie."

"That's a good one." Eddie said. "You'd be a great Nave SEAL or Marine. But you are a fantastic guardian, despite not seeing much action so far."

"Thanks. I'd settle for average teenager most of the time." She accepted another pancake and stuffed a bite in her mouth. "You eat some, Jill. I'll make more when I'm done."

"I'm a little hungry for something else." She looked between them and flashed her fangs.

"We'll get you to the feeder." Eddie said.

"It's no rush, but I'm getting less hungry for this as I make it." She put another pancake in front of each of them. "And I know you can each eat a dozen on a bad day."

Eddie walked around the island and wrapped his arms around her. "Come have a seat. Eat a little. You need your strength."

She shook her head. "I'll get in the shower. You two eat some more." She gently scratched Eddie's chest and then walked around him.

Eddie let her gather her things as he cleared his plate. She slipped into the bathroom and he followed.

"What are you doing?" She grinned.

"Just making sure you're okay. I thought we were spending the day in bed." He helped her undress.

"Well, now I have to help a friend get ready for a date."

"It's a dinner date. We could go back to bed for a while."

"I need a feeder. Unless you're offering?" She leaned down and licked his neck.

He chuckled. "I mean, if you want to try it…"

"Not right now. You would feel so bad about it later. And since it's just us tonight, I need you to be on your toes as much as possible." She pressed a kiss to his lips. "Joining me in here?"

"Sure." He pulled off his shirt enthusiastically.

Jill laughed. "Just to clean ourselves." She warned as she stepped in.

"Damn, and here I was expecting sexy times with my hot girlfriend."

"Shower time is sexy time." She picked up her loofa and squirted soap on it.

"Want me to wash your hair?" He asked.

"That would be lovely."

Eddie massaged her scalp. He stepped closer and slid his hands over her body.

Jill giggled and pushed him away. "I know your favorite place is the shower, but I need to finish bathing so we can go get me some blood. I'm a little weak."

"Okay." He took up his own soap and sponge and lathered himself up as she watched appreciatively.

"Tonight, I'm going to trace all your muscles with my tongue." She said as she stepped under the water to rinse off.

"Is that a promise?"

"Definitely." She placed her hand on his stomach and moved it slowly up his chest. She smiled when it came to rest over his heart. Then she moved her hand over his peck and squeezed. "Honk."

Eddie laughed hard and knocked her hand away. "What was that?"

"It was getting a little too serious around here." She rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and then stepped out of the shower. "I love your laugh."

"Well, I love your everything." He turned off the water and followed.

"Yeah, it's all pretty great, isn't it?"

He grabbed her around the waist and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Not modest at all."

"Nope." She stepped out of his grasp and wrapped a towel around her hair. She leaned against the sink and watched Eddie dry off.

He looked up. "If you keep that promise about tracing my muscles with your tongue, I'll kiss every inch of you."

"Sounds like a fair trade." She grinned.

He wrapped the towel around his waist. "Shane will probably need the shower before we can go anywhere."

"We could make out while she showers." Jill said as she dressed.

"We could. Let me go get dressed first." He ducked out of the bathroom, holding the towel tightly.

She heard Shane wolf whistle and called, "He's mine."

"Yeah, I don't go for dhampirs anyway." The guardian countered.

"Neither do I." Eddie said.

Jill walked out of the bathroom. "Good for me, huh?" She giggled. "Shower's free."

"Okay. I'll be out in ten."

Jill let herself into her room and grabbed Eddie around the waist as he pulled his shirt over his head. She pushed it back up and kissed his shoulder. She breathed him in. "You always smell so good."

He leaned back against her a moment. "Well, thanks." He stepped out of her arms and pulled his shirt down. He pulled her close once more. He kissed her as he lifted her off the floor. He laid her out on the bed and stretched over her.

They held each other and simply kissed. It was slow and unrushed. There was no other alternate expectation in the kiss from either of them. Their mouths moved against each other and they breathed the same breath. And neither wanted to end it.

Shane knocked on the door. "Hey, someone needs a feeder. Unless you already took care of that in your shower. But since I saw pretty much all of Castile and there were no fang marks, I doubt it."

Eddie rolled off the bed in a smooth, languid motion. "Ready to go?"

Jill stood much more slowly. "I need to fix my hair. Give me, like, two minutes."

They were out the door just a short time later and they went to the feeder.

After Jill was drank her fill, she met her guardians outside. "We should go shopping. You need a pair of shoes." She gestured to Shane. Then she turned to Eddie. "And you and I are cooking together and having a sweet candlelit dinner."

"Sounds romantic." Shane commented.

"Oh, it's going to be." Jill said.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: Two updates in one day? Holla! Let me know what you think of this one. It gets steamy!_

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Eight

Jill helped Shane into the dress. "You look great. So are you just going to dinner?"

"He said he has a place he likes to take walks at night. You can see the stars."

"That sounds romantic."

"It does."

"Remember your training." Jill warned. "And keep your phone close."

Shane nodded. "I will."

"Even if you feel just slightly uncomfortable and need us to come get you, call. You won't be messing up our night to help you. You're our friend, Claudia."

Shane nodded again. "I don't plan on doing more than just going to dinner and for a walk. Should I call when we're on our way back?"

"You don't need to call. We'll keep our major escapades to the bedroom."

Eddie called, "He's here."

Shane opened the bedroom door and hurried out to open the front door when her date knocked.

A handsome man matching the description appeared on the other side. He held out a purple carnation. "The florist said it meant capriciousness, whatever that means. But I remember you said purple was your favorite color."

She giggled. "It is. Thanks." She took it and held it to her nose. "These are my roommates. Jill, my childhood best friend."

"Hi, Jill. Claudia's told me a lot about you. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

"And you, Whit." She shook his hand. "This is my boyfriend Eddie."

Eddie shook Whit's hand with a little extra pressure. "Nice to meet you."

"Good to finally meet you. Claudia said you're almost like her brother. I promise you won't have to kick my ass. My mama raised me right. I don't take advantage of anyone."

"I'll hold you to that. Just know that she can probably kick your ass just as well as I can." Eddie grinned. "Have fun, Shane."

"I will. You guys, too. Try not to disturb the neighbors." She held out her flower. "Will you put that in water for me?"

Jill took it. "Cell phone. Condoms and seat belts."

Shane blushed. "Yes, definitely."

Eddie watched out the window. "He opened the door for her."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Jill stepped behind him. "He seems nice."

"He does. She knows how to take care of herself if something goes wrong." He let the curtain drop as she drove away. "Let's cook. I'm starving."

"You're always starving." She said genially.

"Blame the vampire half of my DNA." He chuckled. He filled a pot with water and placed it on the stove.

Jill opened a can of tomatoes and put them in another pan. "So what do you want to do when we get done with school?"

"That's kind of up to you, my princess. I'm your guardian. I'm not really allowed to have ambitions."

"You are my guardian, but you're also my boyfriend. So what do you think we should do?"

"Go back to Court maybe. You work on becoming a designer that everyone is chomping at the bit to make clothes for them. And I'll probably work at the school and go with you whenever you leave Court. We can get married if you want. Have babies if you want. Grow old together if you want. I don't have many things I desire in life other than your safety and happiness."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead against his. "Marriage and babies? Are we that serious?"

"Maybe not quite yet. But one day." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They went back to cooking, speaking very little. Jill's mind raced. She didn't think Eddie had ever thought of marriage. It was still highly uncommon for dhampir and Moroi to marry. And it would be even more of an oddity for a royal to marry her guardian. It would probably not even be officially approved and acknowledged.

Eddie put a few slices of garlic bread into the oven. "If you had to choose between having a pig for a pet or a monkey, which would you choose?"

Jill chuckled. "What kind of pig?"

"Like a little one?"

"Then I'd choose a pig. They're actually really clean animals. And very smart."

"I think I'd choose a monkey. They're almost like humans in a lot of ways."

Jill nodded. She thought a moment and then asked, "Um, if you weren't a guardian, would you rather become a successful businessman or choose some sort of trade?"

"I'd choose a trade like construction work. I like working with my hands." He grinned.

"I can tell." She winked.

He chuckled and stole a kiss. He started assembling the salad as she chopped vegetables. "What about you? Would you still be a designer or would you choose something else?"

"I think I'd still be a designer." Jill took out the candles they'd purchased and set some on the middle of the table. She placed a few more on the counters and the coffee table. Then she went around and turned out the lights.

"Would you rather laugh all the time, even at inappropriate moments, or cry uncontrollably at the drop of a hat?"

Eddie thought about it a moment. "I would hate to laugh when someone else was upset or depressed. I also hate to show any other emotion, but I think I would choose to cry."

"I'd choose that, too." Jill finished setting the table.  
"You want me to put the pie in?"

"Yeah, but don't forget to set an alarm." She brought the food to the table.

Eddie took out the bottle of wine he'd bought and poured them each a glass. He sat down. "If Adrian and I were in trouble, would you save me first or him?"

"I feel like both of you could save yourselves pretty well. But I think you have an advantage. So I would probably try to save him before you." She filled her plate. "So same to you, me and Rose."

"You. For the same reasons you'd pick Adrian. Rose knows how to get out of a sticky situation. I've been with her in a few."

She reached across the table for his hand.

He took it. "I'd do anything for you."

"I don't know if I like that or not."

"I just love you, Jill."

"You've said that a couple times already tonight."

"I feel like I can't say it enough to you."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Okay, I have another one. Would you rather go without internet for a month or go without sex for a month?"

"That's a hard one. To clarify, that's no sexual activity at all or can I have special alone time in that month?"

She giggled. "No special alone time. Nothing at all sexual."

"I think I'd suffer through a month without internet. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to be aroused with no way to relieve it?"

She smiled and patted his hand. "There, there."

"So what would you do?"

"I'd go without sex. I have to keep up with my social networking. My followers need me."

"But I need you, too."

She grinned. "That's what special alone time is for."

He laughed. They ate in silence for a while. Eddie kept touching Jill occasionally, brushing hair off her cheek and caressing her arm. He eventually asked, "Would you rather be watched by a neighbor while you change or watch a neighbor change."

"Is the neighbor hot?"

"Hotter than me, if it's possible." He chuckled.

She laughed. "Then I think I'd rather watch my neighbor."

"I think I'd rather be watched." He lifted his arm and flexed his muscles.

She laughed again. Her face got serious. "Would you rather have sex with me in front of our friends or have a sex tape we made passed around on the internet? Our faces would be obscured, but not our voices."

"I think the second. I definitely don't think I want Adrian to know what I do to you."

Jill laughed. "I've gotten to see first-hand Sydney's O face. They could suffer through mine."

Eddie shook his head and made a face. "Just makes me uncomfortable thinking about people I know in the room with me. Our personal tape, with faces concealed, would be a little more acceptable to me."

She nodded. "I suppose." She paused and closed her eyes. "Well, that's just lovely."

"What?"

"Speaking of Sydney's O face..."

"Sorry." He rubbed her leg. "Let me get that pie out of the oven. Then we can go to bed and make good on our promises."

"I can't wait." She quickly put away the leftovers while Eddie blew out most of the candles. A few of them he carried to their bedroom. She set the dishes in the sink and met him in the bedroom.

"Sit on the bed." He urged. He picked up his iPod and scrolled until he found the perfect song. He then put it on the dock and pressed play. The room filled with a sensual song.

"We've never listened to music before." Jill said as she leaned against the headboard.

"Well, feast your eyes, my princess." He began to dance slowly removing each layer of his clothing.

Jill laughed and cheered. She caught his underwear when he dropped them to the floor and kicked them in her direction.

He ended the demonstration by showing off his muscles. "You promised to trace these with your tongue. Is your mouth watering yet?"

"Yes." She sat up and removed her clothes quickly. "No more playing around. Come here."

He met her beside the bed. She moved her fingertips over his skin. They kissed, tongues playing together. She pushed him down on the bed and looked down at him. She climbed on the bed and leaned over him.

She kissed him softly and then moved to his chest. She flicked out her tongue and licked the space between his pecks. At his moan, she went on, tracing the line around each muscular bulge. She moved farther down and traced his abs in the same way. His moans grew and he whispered her name like a prayer. She pressed kisses to his skin every few inches.

Finally she pressed her tongue into the muscles that formed a V where his legs met his torso. She moved slowly until she came to his throbbing erection. She looked up at him and smiled coyly, bypassing that particular muscle as she finished out her journey. She hummed against his skin and he moaned even louder.

Eddie tugged on her shoulders, making Jill yelp. He flipped her onto her stomach and stretched out over her. "Now to my promise."

She hummed and reached behind her to caress his bottom and thighs as he kissed her shoulders and neck. She leaned into his touch as his hands moved over her sides. His mouth moved lower and lower at an excruciatingly slow pace.

She looked over her shoulder, "Are you actually serious about kissing every inch of me?"

"Are you desperate, my princess?" He smoothed a hand up her back as he licked a long line up her spine.

She moaned. "Oh, my guardian, I ache for you."

"I ache for you, too." He kissed her lower back and massaged her bottom in both of his strong hands.

"So let me roll over."

"Let's do something different today." He pressed her legs apart with his knees and lifted her hips up.

Jill purred and pressed herself into him. She leaned over and took the box of condoms out of the drawer.

Eddie's lips moved along her shoulder as he reached in the box. "We're low."

"Doesn't matter right now, hot stuff. Quit stalling."

He chuckled and sat back caressing her bottom and hips some more.

"Eddie," she sighed, "come on."

"Brace yourself." He slid inside her and then leaned over her and kissed her shoulders some more. He hummed against her skin as he moved slowly out and then back in.

She followed his lead and moved along with him. He sat back and took hold of her hips. He rocked into her at steadily increasing speed. Both of them began moaning.

"I want to look at your face." Jill panted.

With an intelligible consent, Eddie sat back and let her roll onto her back. He leaned over her once more and she grabbed hold of his length, guiding him inside. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he started moving once more.

"You feel so good." He sighed between kisses.

"You feel better." She panted.

He chuckled and then gasped. "God."

She grinned, "Nope, just Jill."

He smiled and licked across her lower lip and then sucked it into his mouth. He let go and rested his forehead against hers.

She moaned and pressed up against him. "Faster, Eddie."

"You're so beautiful." He increased his speed and held her closer.

"You're not so bad yourself." She threw her head back and let out a long, low moan as she hit her climax.

He slowed and kissed her through it. Then her hands were moving all over him and he quickened once more. His senses filled with her sent and the feel of her hands touching every inch of him she could reach. And then he heard her voice softly encouraging and whispering her love and adoration. He came much more vocally than she did and collapsed on top of her, panting like a dog that had been running in the hottest day of the year. He rolled away and caught his breath rather quickly.

She curled into his side and kissed his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead. "I could go for a slice of that pie."

"Of course you could." She moved over him and kissed him softly. "You want to pull on some clothes and go eat in there or should we just quickly cut a couple slices and retreat in here. Stay naked."

"That second one. And then make love again."

"Mmm, you have some good ideas, my guardian." She kissed him softly and then got up, pulling his shirt over her head as she went.


End file.
